


christmas

by theneighbourhoodfanboy



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, F/M, ITS NOT CHRISTMAS YET BUT HERE WE ARE, M/M, MomNona, mentions of sex lol, there will be a part 2, willow makes fun of her brother a lot, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighbourhoodfanboy/pseuds/theneighbourhoodfanboy
Summary: christmas time at the higgsbury's!





	christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnxiousNightOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousNightOwl/gifts).



> yeah. I'm in class, posting this. I rly couldn't wait, and it's not finished, so there will be a part 2! stay tuned folks.

wes loved christmas. something about the cold winter made his heart warm. nothing was usually different throughout his normal christmas season.   
  
although this year, as he was officially a higgsbury.    
  
wilson and wes got married a few months before, wes was ecstatic to change his last name. they had been together for over 5 years!    
  
wes heard the little scientist grumble to himself from the kitchen, as he struggled to pull a dress shirt over his head. wes poked the turkey with a fork, before closing the oven door.   
  
“wes!” wilson called, dragging out the ‘e’. “why am i wearing this bullshit when i could be experimenting right now?”    
  
wes rolled his eyes, grabbing a handful of dishes from the cabinet. he padded to the dining room, setting the plate stack down onto their old, wobbly, wooden table.   
  
“it’s christmas eve, you scrooge!” wes yelled back, hands on his hips. “don’t you want to at least try to look presentable?”    
  
wes grinned widely as he heard wilson groan.    
  
“i don’t care what i look like! it's only gonna be willow, W.X., baby wyatt, my mom and you.” wilson grimaced, stomping out of their bedroom in a shirt and boxers. his arms were crossed, and his hair was mostly flat. “i’m pretty sure some of them have seen me naked.”    
  
wes’s cheeks ballooned with withheld laughter.    
  
wilson’s eyes narrowed into slits. “don’t you fucking dare.” he swung his hips to one side, in a ‘fierce’ pose.    
  
wes exploded into a fit of laughter, rarely even breathing in between. “you look like a grumpy toddler!” he choked out, before setting off snickering again.    
  
wilson stuck out his tongue, spun on his heel, and made his way back into their bedroom.    
  
“nice view!” wes called after him, still recovering from practically dying of laughter.    
  
wilson popped his head out from the bedroom door, half snarling. “remember who tops who, wesley higgsbury!”    
  
wes snorted, and made his way back to the kitchen. he grabbed two handfuls of glasses, and placed them onto the table. he laid out the placemats and utensils.   
  
wilson trudged towards him, now fully clothed, a low ‘ughhh’ coming from his lips. “do i have to shave?” he asked, not looking up from the ground.    
  
“no.” wes responded, hands on his hips. “unless you want me to kiss you.”    
  
wilson groaned again, this time louder. “christ! fine, i’ll shave then.”    
  
wes smiled, and kissed the top of wilson’s puffy hair. “thank you.”    
  
wilson lifted his head up, and gave a lopsided grin. he slid his arms around wes’s neck, leaning against him.    
  
wes’s heartbeat was loud, and wilson pressed his ear closer to his warm chest. his eyes felt like closing.    
  
wes let his hands wander onto wilson, gently caressing the pale skin underneath his shirt.    
  
“i love you, dumbass.” wilson whispered, while wes wrapped his arms around wilson’s smaller waist. his voice was a bit muffled.    
  
wes grinned into wilson’s jet black hair. “i love you too, dork.”    
  
a knock on the door separated the two. wilson groaned.    
  
“it’s probably my sister.” he walked over to the door, opening it. willow crashed through, tumbling to the floor in a heap of presents. wilson jumped out of the way.    
  
“jesus christ pillow!” he yelled, and shook his head. “this isn’t a fucking bar mitzvah.”    
  
willow lifted her head from the boxes, narrowing her brown eyes. “cool it, percy. no need to be so feisty.”    
  
WX stepped in behind willow, holding a baby carrier.   
  
he offered his free hand, and willow grabbed it, standing up, and brushing herself off.   
“hey.” willow said, scratching the back of her head. “we’re...uh- kind of early.”   
  


wilson rolled his eyes. “‘kind of early’? sis, mom’s not even here yet.” he placed his hands on his hips. “she’s always here before you guys.” 

willow scowled, as wes grabbed a few of the presents that were scattered on the floor. she gave WX a look, and he passed her the baby carrier. 

“can you set up wy’s crib please?” she asked, kneeling down to unbuckle her babbling son.

WX groaned. “okay…” he trudged back outside to their car.

wes was crouched down beside willow, who was taking off wyatt’s winter coat. 

“he’s so adorable.” wes commented, gently poking wyatt’s cheek. “he’s the main reason i’m convincing wilson that we should have kids!”

wilson coughed loudly, seeming to choke on his own spit. willow snorted, and gave wes a wink.

“you should! i mean, the whole birth part isn’t a problem to either of you, but it was to me.” she shuddered, then pet wyatt’s head. “baby ember took so long to come out!” 

wilson gagged from the living room.

willow got up, marching over to her annoying brother. 

“percy, i don’t think you understand what i went through to bring my beautiful baby boy into the world.” she nudged wilson’s shoulder. hard. “a full 24 hours of screaming, suffering and yelling at my husband. it was not pretty.”   
  
wilson’s eyes widened, his gaze dropping. he shoved his sister back.    
  
willow’s eyes narrowed to slits, and she lunged at wilson. he screeched, and wrestled her to the ground, yelling something unintelligible. willow yelled jumbled speech back at him, just as loudly.    
  
WX had just come back inside, as wes glanced at him, both sharing a mutual ‘what the fuck is happening’ look.    
  
WX shrugged, shaking his head. wes mimicked him, just as confused.    
  
“willow...uh-“ WX started, before the door burst open again.    
  
“wilson percival higgsbury! willow elizabeth higgsbury! get your hands off of each other!”    
  
Wilson and willow cowered in fear, as their mom stepped into the house.    
  
“what are you doing?!” she pried apart her twins, holding them by the collar. “you’re both 28 now, and still fight like children?” she shook her head in disapproval, and let them go. willow and wilson looked slightly hurt.

“mom,” willow said in a small voice. “why did you use my maiden name?”

ms. higgsbury gave her daughter a look of poison that said, _ don’t even question me.  _

ms. higgsbury’s expression changed immediately when she saw wes. “wesley! my goodness! you’re looking more handsome every day i see you!” she turned to WX and wyatt. “-and you, william. you’re a super dad!”

higgsbury didn’t bother to notice the scowl on WX’s face as she swiftly plucked wyatt from his father’s arms.

wes was chuckling to himself at wilson’s mom, all whilst wilson was growling at willow.

“thank you for coming, ms. higgsbury-“ he began, before she cut him off. “wesley, dear. i’ve told you to call me winona.” winona winked at him, pinching his cheek.

she walked to the couch in the living room, cooing at her grandson.

  
wes excused himself to check on the turkey. he opened the oven, and peeked inside.    
  
an amazing smell wafted into his nose, and he smiled, shutting the door.    
  
wes could hear WX snort, as winona lectured wilson and willow.    
  
“hey babe?” wes called, swinging his head out from the mouth of the kitchen.    
  
“yeah?” he heard wilson answer back, shushing his mom and sister.    
  
“can you help me for a second, please?” he asked, tying an apron around his front. “i need you to cut these carrots.”    
  
wilson groaned audibly, and winona pinched his arm. he squeaked, and shot up. “fine!”    
  
“thank you!” wes yelled, smiling brightly.    
  
winona watched as her son briskly walked into the kitchen to help his husband cook.    
  
she set her gaze on her daughter, who was leaning against her husband’s arm like it was a pillow.    
  
winona grinned, brightly. she’d never really seen her children as happy as they were now. wilson had wes, willow had WX and baby wyatt. her son and daughter were living the best life they could possibly have, besides their pointless sibling arguments.    
  
“mom?”    
  
winona snapped out of her daydream, when willow was waving her hand in front of her face. “mom, percy called us for dinner.”    
  
“oh!” winona said aloud. “i’ll get up then.”    
  
WX was already seated, with wyatt in his high chair. willow plopped down beside him, giving a shy grin. she butted her head against his shoulder, and let it rest there.

  
wilson came out from the kitchen, holding a bowl of mashed potatoes in one hand, and roasted carrots in another. he gently placed each bowl down onto the table, admiring wes’s cooking skills.    
  
willow snorted. “boy, look at this man’s cooking.” she reached for the mashed potato spoon. “if i wasn’t married, i’d snatch your husband right up.”   
  
wilson grumbled, making her and wes chuckle.    
  
winona shot willow a look. “wait until the hosts sit down, willow. i didn’t raise you to be a pig.”    
  
WX laughed at willow’s red face. willow grumbled something about how she was getting it for wyatt.   
  
“pillow the piggy!” wilson mocked from the kitchen, earning a butt smack from wes. “ow!”    
  
wes glared, bringing a jug of water and the turkey to the table.    
  
wilson pretended to be hurt, and he stuck his tongue out at wes.    
  
wes sat down between WX and winona, while wilson sat on the opposite end of the table.    
  
willow reached her hand for the potato spoon, watching to see if her mom would patronise her again. winona smiled, nodding to willow.    
  
the rest of the dinner went happily, the little family chatting mindlessly about whatever came to their minds.    
  
wilson watched as wes talked with winona, admiring his charm.    
  
“my son loves you so much, wes.” she said between bites of carrot. “i don’t think i’ve ever seen him this happy since he met you.”    
  
wes smiled shyly, hiding his pink cheeks. “thank you, winona. i’m lucky to have wilson by my side as well.” he whispered, digging into his dinner.    
  
anyone could practically see the hearts forming in wilson’s eyes when he looked at wes. he wondered how the frenchman even agreed to marry him. wilson believed wes was truly gorgeous, with his chocolate skin, fluffy hair, cute dimples and beautiful blue eyes.    
  
wilson sighed dreamily, head on his hand.    
  
everyone finished eating not long after, and winona offered to clean up. wes shook his head no, insisting that he would do it, but winona pushed him out of the kitchen before he could make another remark.    
  
willow and WX had sent their plates to the kitchen earlier, and were making small talk on the loveseat. WX had his arms wrapped around willow’s smaller frame, keeping her close to his chest. wyatt had been placed in his travel crib next to them, fast asleep.    
  
wes gushed at how cute his in-laws looked. wilson rolled his eyes, crossing his legs and frowning.   
  
“i’m not letting you two leave the door open tonight, FYI.” wilson grumbled, watching willow. “i don’t want to hear-uh... _ things _ ...at fucking 3am. i’d like to cuddle wes in peace.”    
  
willow cackled loudly, pretending to wipe the tears from her eyes. “come on, percy! it’s not like i haven’t heard you two lovebirds!” she tapped her chin in thought, as wilson scowled. “if i remember correctly, on thanksgiving i heard a certain  _ someone _ chanting _ ‘deeper wilson! deeper!’  _ while  _ i _ was trying to put my son to bed.” willow mocked, mimicking wilson’s posture.    
  
his cheeks burned crimson all the way to his ears. wilson’s fists clenched so tight at his sides, that they were losing colour. “so what?!” he burst out, startling the other three. “it’s evolutionary! those, um... _ urges _ , are completely normal among humans who share a domain with someone that sexually arouses them!”   
  
wes could hardly contain his laughter, as he saw willow and WX struggling to keep a straight face as well. wilson was almost too dorky for his own good.    
  
wilson’s cheeks only got redder. “don’t laugh at me!” he crossed his arms like a child, and pulled his lips into a pout. wes cooed out an “aww”, as willow barely choked for air as she howled with laughter.    
  
wes pet the top of wilson’s head as he sunk back down onto the couch. he let his slim fingers tangle in the hairsprayed locks. wes heard wilson sigh, and felt him slowly lean his head onto wes’s chest.    
  
“you’re so goddamn cute.” wes whispered, letting his hands wander onto wilson’s smaller body on top of him.    
  
“shut it.” wilson grumbled, his normal frown returning to his face. 

winona returned from the kitchen not long after, sitting on and empty chair. 

everyone was enjoying the comfortable silence, until wyatt begun to cry. willow and WX glared daggers at each other, groaning.    
  


_ christmas is really the most wonderful time of the year, isn’t it? _

  
  



End file.
